At present, most conventional display devices have a home key at the lower border; when there is a need to invoke the functional interface, a certain force is applied to the portion where the home key is located, so as to invoke of the functional interface. With the development of display technology, full screen design of the display device is becoming the developing trend. If a home key was arranged at the lower border of the display device, since the home key occupies a large area, then the lower border needs to preserve a sufficient width for the home key. This will leads to a wide border, which is adverse to the full screen design.
In order to solve the above problem, a dummy home key is generally adopted to replace the physical home key. However, the dummy home key is not convenient during use, and thus the user experience is poor.